


Retirement

by klutzy_girl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle retire and open a tavern.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/gifts).



When Gabrielle and Xena retired (for real this time - they were completely out of the game), they decided to open a tavern. They could take care of their friends and still see them if they wanted to without getting involved in the dangerous shit - it was the perfect plan. Of course, something did occasionally pop up to ruin their day but they tended to fix it quickly. “You ready for another fun day of drunk patrons?” Gabrielle teased after she and Xena woke up one morning.

Xena chuckled. “Are you?” she shot back.

“I asked first, Xena.” 

“I asked first,” Xena mocked.

Gabrielle glared at her but quickly kissed her anyway before getting up to start their day. The two of them were downstairs within half an hour.

“You guys have somewhere I can stay?” Joxer questioned when his made his way in shortly afterwards.

“For you? Any time.” Gabrielle was thrilled he stopped by to visit them once every few months - for some reason, she and Xena missed him.

“Good.” He hugged them both, grabbed a quick drink, and then went upstairs to his usual room.

Gabrielle handled some of their other customers while Xena sat down to take a quick break. “You glad we retired?” Gabrielle asked her, insecurity rearing up like it sometimes did.

“Of course I am. We’re both safer now, and that’s what matters.” Of course she missed their life on the road sometimes - they had been through a lot - but the benefits outweighed the risks.

“Can I order some food?” asked one of their regulars, interrupting their conversation.

Xena stood up. “Yes, of course. What can I get you?” she questioned as she took down his order. After she took it back to the kitchen, she planted a quick kiss on Gabrielle.

She beamed at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Xena kissed her again and then went back to work.

Gabrielle and Xena’s retirement was running smoothly and nothing could tear them away from this wonderful, weird life now.


End file.
